The present invention relates to hooping stations for embroidery machines, and more specifically, to a hooping station configured such that many different garments of a predetermined style can be aligned with an embroidery machine such that an embroidered pattern can be positioned on each garment in a relatively similar position.
Hooping stations are used in the embroidery industry to align garments with embroidery machines. Such stations include a base on which a garment is positioned. The base is aligned with an embroidery machine so that a design can be embroidered on the mounted garment in a predetermined position. It is generally desirable that hooping stations be in a position that is fixed relative to the embroidery machine so that designs can be applied to garments is substantially the same relative position on each garment.
One problem with conventional hooping stations is that it is difficult to align garments on the hooping stations such that the repeatability that can be provided by the fixed relative position of the hooping station to the embroidery machine is actually achieved. Therefore there is a need for an apparatus that is configured to position garments such that the desired location of the design to be embroidered is consistently positioned relative to the embroidery machine.